The Death Of Jill Valentine
by Aromero1tolkien
Summary: The last moments of the young officers life. Not For CHILDREN. Contains Explict Violence, GoreR&R please, all Criticism welcomereviews determine future chapters, Leons on the block next.
1. The death of an officer

She felt the cold hands gripping her, she struggled but it was useless. Jill Valentine screamed as the first zombie bit into the flesh of her hand, ragged, dull teeth tearing through the soft meat of her right hand. Her screams were cut off as the next zombie sunk it's teeth into her throat, tearing out her esophagus turning her screams into a soft gurgle as the blood began pouring into her lungs she fell backwards. The next three approached all at once grabbing and tear at her clothing intent on feasting on her entrails. The first set of hands tore open her stomach, digging deep into her abdominal cavity, pulling out a length of her small intestine, and biting into it like an uncooked sausage, the fluids and partially digested food dribbling out of it's mouth as it feed. The next gripped the bottom her ribcage pulling up with inhuman force. _Crack_, she heard the wet snap of bone as the creature sat back to indulge itself on the ribs it had just pulled from her. As her head fell to the side she saw her hand being torn off at the wrist, the arteries breaking and sliding out of her arm like noodles. The last the Jill valentine saw before she died was the decaying mouth of one of her attackers closing over her eye, the rotting, puss filled cavity opening, cracked teeth, and a putrid gray tongue. She never felt the thing sink its teeth in and pull her eye and a great deal of flesh away. Her blue eye staring out before busting inside its mouth like a grape. As she lay there they continued to feed turning the once model-like body into an unidentifiable dismembered corpse.


	2. Leon

Leon Scott Kennedy ran around the corner, the pain searing his leg. Nemesis had left a six inch gash in the meat of his thigh and he was losing a lot of blood. He already feeling dizzy as the next corner came up. He didn't hear the moans….

The first pair of hands grabbed his ankle, and he fell. _It moved so fast, how could be that fast._ Leon screamed as the first set of teeth ripped into the tender flesh near his ankle, the cracked teeth tore through the flesh and sliced through his Achilles tendon. His calf rolled up like a window shade, and the pain he felt was unimaginable. Then the rest arrived, they began tearing off all of the protective armor and clothing he was wearing. Ten sets of dull, dirty nails began to tear his stomach, and his chest taking huge chunks of skin and muscle leaving deep gouges and recesses in his pectoral muscles. The next set had less resistance and hit pay dirt as they began pulling on his ribcage. The zombies at his stomach began pulling apart the delicate muscles and membrane in a desperate attempt to reach the sweet entrails beneath. They began pulling out his intestines each fighting over pieces tugging on them like rabid wolves as his screams began to fade. Nemesis walked in amongst the carnage and picked up the barely alive S.T.A.R.S member. It held the mans head in its hand, and for a moment the humanity of this monster showed. In one instant motion Nemesis crushed Leon S. Kennedy's head , the gray matter that was once a brain seeped between his fingers. As Nemesis continued into the night the ghouls continued to feast on the corpse scooping up the brain matter like peanut butter with their fingers.


	3. Claire's goodbye

-1Thank you all for your support.

Next Chapter is up for votes, review and leave your opinion on Creatures and Main characters

Claire Redfield ran through the hall of the Raccoon City Police Department. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew it was big, ugly, and fast. And she knew it was behind her….. Then she saw them……. All six of them. The hunters stood there watching her, they didn't move, they just stared. But she had stopped and that was all the hunter behind her needed. It drove three of those six inch talons through her leg at the hip, Claire screamed as the talons ripped through the cartilage and bone. _CRRAACKK!_ Claire's femur snapped like a dry branch under its immense power. It drove her into the wall blood trickling down its reptilian skin onto the tile floor. The others approached as she struggled in vain to remove herself from the vice-like grip causing the creature to push harder, the tips of its fingers entering the wounds as it's claws emerged from the other side of her leg. The first hunter toyed with her, running it's razor sharp claws along her back, shredding her shirt and opening tiny paper cut sized wounds down the length of her back. The next two weren't so gentle, Claire screamed as they pulled her left arm from her body, the tendons and muscles ripping and hanging on the newly amputated appendage as the creatures fought over it. Her world was becoming shades of gray and red as the blood poured from the new wound when the hunter that was holding her ripped it's claws from her leg and spun her around. The force of the spin causing the tattered shirt to slip off of her leaving her topless as the rest of the hunters joined in the fray. They began attacking in frenzied slashes tearing out her stomach causing her intestines to spill out on to the floor in a mess of fluids and membrane. The creature who had so gingerly destroyed her shirt stood amongst them and in a move stood before her drooping head. It looked into her eyes as the light faded from them. The last thing Claire saw was the creature thrust it's claws into the center of her chest. It pulled out her heart and sank it's teeth into the muscle as the rest joined in to feast on the corpse that was once Claire Redfield.


	4. The end of steve

My apologies for the late update.

Thank you all for your continued support.

Now as per popular demand " **The End of Steve Burnside**"

Steve ran through the labyrinth of tunnels, _I can't believe how big this place is. _As he passed through one of the hatch doors he found himself in an entirely different area than he had been in before. This room was huge, The columns supporting the roof stretched upwards 100 feet, far enough to keep their prey unaware of their presence. CLICK, CLICK……….. The sudden sounds startled him,_ What is that noise, its everywhere._

The snake-like tongue slowly glided just above the floor as Steve began franticly trying to find his way back out. As he tried so desperately to get out of that room he found himself

against a wall, out of frustration he slammed his hands against the wall. Then he felt something dripping on his shoulder, and as he peered up through the darkness the first tongue

grabbed his leg just below the ankle. Steve fell face first onto the hard concrete and broke his nose, he screamed as he was dragged across the floor. As his nails were ripped of by

the force, his attacker sank its razor sharp fangs into his leg, tearing off a huge chunk of flesh and muscle leaving part of the bone showing on the back of his calf. The next two

dropped down on either side of him, their huge talons slicing of his fingers as they landed. Their long tongues snaking around his arms, Steve screamed as they began pulling his arms

off of his body. The next fell onto his back shattering his shoulder blades, sending bits of bone splintering into his lungs. Steve was losing consciousness, it hurt to breath, but the

excruciating pain kept him awake. The next licker was so agitated by his screams that it began slashing at the offending noise. It's talons meet his face and throat, they cut through

the flesh of his face and embedded themselves in his lower jaw as the last claw sliced into his esophagus causing blood to begin pouring into his lungs turning his screams into

indiscernible gurgles. His sweet blood began spilling out of the wound at his throat as the licker ripped its claws from his face and began lapping up the pooling blood as Steve

Burnsides world faded into nothing. The licker in an attempt to gain more of his life blood wrapped it's tongue around his neck and pulled. The connective tissues slowly separating

as his head and spine began sliding from his body. The licker dragged it's prize back up the wall as his spinal nerves and arteries draped from his head like a clump of angel hair

pasta.


	5. Ada Wong's goodbye song

-1Ada Wong's goodbye song

The dank wet corridors rang with the sound of gunshots, a horrible screech filled the air. An insect like creature dropped to the floor, a pool of puss-like liquid spreading from the body as Ada's modified TMP clicks dry. _Shit one clip left, **CRASH**_ a bolt of lighting lights the room as the empty clip clatters to the floor. Ada sees their rain soaked forms glimmer in the flash of light, _ It's gonna be close,_ she opens fire high pitch screams fill the air 4 insect bodies fall twitching to the floor. _I've done it, I survived_. Ada walks down the narrow corridor feeling quite good about herself, _I got the sample, and I still got four bullets left, all I have left to do is to get to the chopper an…………._ The air leaves her as the insect slams into her… Sadler walks up to the insect holding down Ada's unconscious body. " Good work my pet" Sadler speaks as he takes the sample from the front of Ada's dress. His bony hand resting for a moment on her chest " What a shame" as Sadler walks out of the room more Novistadors scamper in their mouths dripping with saliva.

Ada walks up in a fog, for second she thinks she's at home. _I'm cold, _ she reaches to pull the sheets over her to find there are none there. She remembers where she was and sits up, _ Oh god, where am I what happened, _as a gust of wind hits her she shivers and realizes she naked. The sounds start low, she hears rocks falling over, small clicks and fluttering sounds fill the empty cavern. The first of the insects swoop down, surrounding her no longer choosing to remain hidden. Each remain just out of her line of sight twitching in and out of her peripheral vision. She turns to run and the first pounces it's claws dig deep into the meat of her back, Ada screams in pain as she falls to the ground, a splash of it's saliva lands on her neck. AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! The saliva begins sizzle as her skin blisters and cracks seeping down into her flesh exposing muscles and causing blood to ooze out. The rest begin the join in scratching furiously at her arm and legs opening deep gashes with each slash. All at once the motion stops, tears stream down Ada's face as the insects back away. She can't move her body feels light, she begins to loose consciousness as blood begins to pool beneath her. She rolls over to see a group of four large insects hover over her.

The pain she feels is excruciating as the large bugs land on her arms the long proboscis' dripping with the acidic saliva coating her arm as the flesh begins to boil off. The largest lands over her it's horrid black eyes staring at her face. The skin on her arms has formed a pool beneath her bubbling as the exposed muscles are feasted on by the smaller insects. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ada's screams become high pitched gurgles as the largest Novistador spews acid onto her head. Her world blurs and goes black as her eyes dissolve the skin quickly melting away, her last cries turned into inhuman noises as her vocal chords disintegrate and flood her lungs.


End file.
